Bird Boss
by Akiyotame
Summary: A KotoUmi Boss/Intern AU One-shot. Not too confident on this one.


Kotori sat alone in her office, it was quiet and there wasn't much going on today. After Kotori's fashion career took off, she became a figure in the fashion industry. She now owned her own company and governed over much smaller businesses in her name. She peered outside; her office sat on top of a large skyscraper and she had an amazing view of the city.

A knock came from her door and she turned to face it, "Come in!"

"Excuse me..." a girl with long blue hair stepped into the room. She readjusted her glasses and look at Kotori, "Your 5 o'clock meeting is coming up, Miss Minami."

Kotori sighed and spun around in her chair, "Is there any way you can reschedule it, Umi?"

She shook her head, "You've already rescheduled multiple times on this meeting."

"But I don't wanna go..." Kotori began to sound like a child.

"Miss... you're the president of a multi-million dollar corporation; start acting like one," Umi said sternly.

Kotori sat up, "But it's so boring, Umiiiii"

Umi stepped over to Kotori's side and pulled her out of the chair, "Let's go, miss. I'll be by your side for the whole meeting." Kotori sighed as she was led to a limousine.

The two women arrived at a large building where the meeting was being held. This was a meeting regarding the economic system of Japan and what companies had to do to support it. Kotori really didn't care for economics, all she wanted to do was make cute clothes.

Umi opened the door for Kotori and treated her like an intern normally would. She pulled out the seat for Kotori to sit and slid her in until she was comfortable. Kotori looked over her shoulder to see Umi standing close to her side. Looking around the room, Kotori noticed that all of the other executives were set up the same way as them.

An old man walked up to the front of the room and began welcoming the guests. He then proceeded to give a speech and suggestions for each company that was attending.

Umi felt a tug on her sleeve and she looked down, "What is it, miss?"

"How long will this take? Kotori asked.

Umi checked her watch before answering, "About two hours."

Kotori sighed and sunk into her seat until it was her turn to be spoken to. She was always told the same things whenever she attended these meetings. Kotori rolled her eyes and mocked the man as he spoke. This caused Umi to hit Kotori's arm in attempts to stop her behavior.

"Umi, let's go out and have drinks after this," Kotori tugged on her sleeve again.

"You know I don't drink," Umi whispered.

"Then how about dinner? Or karaoke? Or a movie? Something fun," Kotori kept listing things off.

Umi couldn't believe she was interning with such a childish-like boss.

"Come on, Umi... please?" Kotori looked up at Umi with her puppy dog eyes.

Umi tried to avoid eye contact for as long as possible. This was a tactic that Kotori often used to weaken Umi's defenses, "I'll only go if you start acting like the business leader that you should be."

"Really?" Kotori asked.

Umi nodded. Umi had no doubt that Kotori couldn't be a good boss, she just found it hard for Kotori to actually care.

"Sir, I would like to offer a new strategy for boosting our country's economic power," Kotori raised her hand and stood up from her seat.

Umi was surprised by Kotori's sudden shift in character. She watched and listened as Kotori explained and mapped out a long and complicated economic plan for all of the meeting's attendees.

It took almost an hour for Kotori to explain everything. When she finished, she took a deep breath and sat back down. The leader of the meeting raised his hand, "All in favor of Miss Minami's economic proposal?"

More than half of the attendees raised their hands in favor of Kotori's proposal. Umi was impressed, more than impressed actually. She had no idea that Kotori had an entire economic proposal waiting to be revealed.

She caught a glimpse of Kotori staring back at her. She smirked at Umi and winked.

The meeting came to an end and Umi led Kotori back to their limo. The two sat next to each other, "Take us to the best restaurant in the city, please!" Kotori called out to the chauffeur.

She turned to face Umi, "Since I did a good job you owe me a dinner, Umi."

"I guess it's only fair..." Umi shrugged. Kotori giggled and hugged onto Umi's arm.

Umi shook her head and smiled, "What am I going to do with a boss like you?"


End file.
